


Desolate [FANART/GIFSET] Shifted

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Desolate [FANART/GIFSET] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gifset, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, time with the alpha pack...who suck, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Gifset for Desolate. Made this after reading Chapter 22, Stiles first full moon at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desolate [FANART/GIFSET] Shifted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vague_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Shadows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752931) by [Vague_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Shadows/pseuds/Vague_Shadows). 



 

 

>   
>  “Everyone’s nervous their first few full moons,” Derek offers encouragingly.  “It’s stressful shit, but you won’t—”
> 
> “Promise you won’t let me hurt anyone,” Stiles insists again.  “If you have to chain me up so I can’t hurt anyone; that’s okay. Do whatever it takes. Promise.”
> 
> “We’re not going to chain you up!”
> 
> “Dammit, Derek, you don’t know what I’m capable of!”
> 
> There’s a guilt in Stiles’ eyes Derek hasn’t seen before, a look of torment that makes Derek’s guts twist unpleasantly.
> 
> “Capable of?” he repeats dumbly. 
> 
> " I know you think I was just a programmed servant,” Stiles replies tersely, “but they made me a fucking weapon, too! Don’t you get that?”
> 
> _A weapon?_
> 
> He realizes for the millionth time just how little they really know about the time Stiles was with the Alphas.
> 
> _What did they make you do?_
> 
> “Stiles—”
> 
> “Please just promise,” he pleads wearily, the slight tremble in his voice giving away just how difficult it is to continue this argument with his Alpha as the conditioning in his head no doubt screams for him to stop.
> 
> "We’ll keep you in check,” Derek swears.  “You’re not going to hurt anyone tonight. You don’t have to worry about that.”
> 
> “Thank you, Derek,” Stiles replies, the answer out before he means it to be.  “I mean—ya know I appreciate it or whatever,” he adds, trying to cover the automated response.
> 
> _Ah, fuck. Here we go._

 

 

 

 

Come join me on Tumblr! [Michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Vague_Shadows for letting me make stuff for her story. Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
